Your Mines are Mine
Your Mines are Mine is the 35th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins in space. A station is orbiting around the Earth. On the station, there are alien workers walking around to perform their duties. One of them heads to the Commander's Office. Alien Worker: Commander? Figure: What is it? Alien Worker: We've approched the Planet known as Earth, sir. Figure: Excellent. Is the drill ready? Alien Worker: Yes, sir. Figure: Scan the area for minerals. Then activate it. Alien Worker: Yes, sir. The Alien Worker leaves the office and walks down the corridor to perform his task. He walks into another worker. Alien Worker: Oh greetings, Kaubo. Kaubo: Greetings. I was wondering if I can ask you something? Alien Worker: What? Kaubo: Don't you think that this expedition is gettting a little strange? Alien Worker: No. Why? Kaubo: There's just somthing strange about it. Something our commander isn't telling us. Alien Worker: Ok. Whatever you say. (walks away) Kaubo: I'm telling the truth! As the Alien Worker walks off-screen, Kaubo turns around and stares at the Commander's Office. Back inside his office... Figure, sitting down and presses a few buttons which activate a holographic screen: Is it ready? Voice, on screen: You bet it is. Figure: Excellent... Our next target: EARTH! Theme Song '' Back on Earth, Brandon and the team are road once again. Brandon: Where are we? Coco: I don't know. Somewhere. Brandon: We look lost. Sarah: We're not lost, right? Coco: What? No. Sarah: We're lost. Coco: Ok. Maybe just a little. Brandon: Knew it! Coco: If you think you're such a better driver, then why don't you take the wheel? Brandon: Gladly. Sarah: You're kidding, right? Coco: Of course. Brandon: Aw man. One day, you'll let me drive your car. Coco: I don't let anyone drive my car. Brandon: If I was driving, We wouldn't be lost. Coco: How about you shut it and transform into a map alien or something. Sarah: No need. I'll just get directions from "Bink Charts" Coco: Why not use the maps on "Numgol" ? Brandon: Actually I think I have a new alien around her- An loud crash is heard. Coco stops the car. Sarah: What was that? Brandon: That sounded like an explosion. Sarah: Come on. Let's go check it out. They all exit the car and see a massive hole in the side of a mountain near by. Coco whisles. Coco: That's one explosion. Sarah: What could have done this? Brandon: I don't know. But something tells me that we're about to find out. Come on. They lower down to the level where the explosion took place and head towards it. Sarah: Any ideas on what blew up that mountain? Coco: Had to be a concentrated beam or something? Brandon: Like a warning shot? Coco: Maybe... Suddenly the ground starts rummbling. Brandon: What's that? Sarah: Earthquake? Brandon: Or another explosion? Coco turns around and looks surprised. Coco: No way... Sarah and Brandon turn to see a herd of cows charging at them. Brandon: Cows? Sarah: Come on! Move! Coco manages to get up and gets Sarah to safety. Sarah: Thanks. Coco: Don't mention it. Sarah: Wait. Where's Brandon? Brandon: I'm right here. Brandon gets up but turns to see the cows charging at him. Brandon: All right Cows! Prepare to meet your match! Humungousaur! Brandon slams down the Omnitrix but nothing happens? Brandon: Humungousaur? Brandon tries again but nothing happens. Brandon: Way Big! Brandon tries again but nothing happens. Brandon: Crusher! Brandon tries again but nothing happens. The herd gets closer. Brandon: Anybody?! Brandon slaps the Omnitrix down multiple times and then gets ran over by the herd within a bright green flash. Sarah: Brandon?! After the herd passes by and the smoke clears, a green puddle is left behind. Sarah: Brandon? A sanalite appears from behind Sarah and floats over the puddle. The puddle then reforms into Goop. Goop: GOOP! Sarah: You're ok. Goop: Yeah. I wonder why the Omnitrix wasn't working before. Coco: Nevermind that. We have to stop those cows. Goop: What for? They'll probably just- I dunno, Run off into the sunset and find a new home. Sarah: Or cause trouble for towns that we passed. Goop: Aw man. I hate it when you're right. Goop's sanalite flies forwards and the slime follows. Sarah and Coco follow them. When Goop gets in front of the herd, he reforms and holds his arms out. Goop: Ok fellas. Halt! The herd continues moving. Goop: Uh oh. Goop strengths out to expands into a sortof wall. The herd then changes directions and runs off into the left. Goop reforms. Sarah and Coco catch up. Goop: They'll never stop. Sarah: Yes they will. We just need to hold them off long enough. Goop: How? Sarah: We'll pin them in. Coco: With what? Sarah turns around and sees an electric tower. Sarah: Brandon, do you see that tower? Goop: Yeah? Sarah: I want you to goop it up on my signal. Goop: Ok. Sarah throws her energy discs at the tower and it slices into pieces and falls to the ground. The wires go haywire. Goop fires his goop at it and the wires stay in place without the electric tower. Sarah: Coco, use these to create a stable. Brandon and I will distract. Coco: Right. Goop: Don't worry. I got this. Goop runs up to the herd and becomes a wall of slime in front of it. When the herd changes directions, Sarah blocks the way with her energy. Coco puts the pieces behind Goop and Sarah. The herd makes for the other way out and Goop reforms over there as a slime wall. When the herd heads for the last way out, Sarah blocks it off. Coco finishes the stable and Goop and Sarah drop what they're doing. The herd then calms down and stop moving. Goop transforms back into Brandon. Brandon: Nice thinking Sarah. Sarah: Thanks. Coco: Yeah. Nice work. Brandon: Now let's go investigate that hole. They team wonders forwards to the hole in the side of the mountain where the explosion took place. When they get there, there is a wide passage way down into the bowels of the mountain. Sarah: It looks like a Cave System. Coco: A long way down. Brandon: How long? Coco: VERY long. I'll bring the car down here since that's where all the equiptment is. Sarah: I'll join you. Coco: Oh ok. Brandon: I'll stay here. I guess. Coco and Sarah make their way to the car. When they get there, Coco sees something on his car. He takes it. Coco: Oh come on. Sarah: What is it? Coco: A ticket. (shouting at the end of the road) AND THERE'S NO CARS OUT HERE! Sarah: I'm sure its not a big deal. Coco: Yeah. I know. Coco opens the door and opens a compartment which reveals many tickets. He shoves the new one in there. Sarah: Coco... What are those? Coco: Um.. My Ticket Collection. Sarah: How many are there? Coco: I'm not sure. There's a speeding ticket, a parking ticket, another speeding ticket. Sarah: That must cost hundreds. Coco: Yep. Sarah: And you don't pay them. Coco: Nope. Does that um... bother you? Sarah: Huh? What? Um... No. Coco: Oh um ok. Sarah: I- um.. Just need my laptop. Coco: Oh yeah. Sorry. Coco grabs Sarah's laptop and Sarah puts her hand on Coco's. Sarah: Coco. I'm sorry for what happened. Coco: It's not your fault. Sarah: I know but I feel responsible. Coco: You did what you had to do. Sarah: Coco, I promise. I will try everything to fix this. Coco: You will? Sarah: Yes. They stay there for a bit. Sarah: We should probably get back to Brandon. Coco: Brandon? Oh yeah. Ok. They head back to the cave and see that Brandon isn't there. Sarah: Brandon? Brandon, offscreen: Yeah. Brandon climbs back up from the cave. Brandon: I thought I would get a look before we go down. Sarah: You should've waited for us. Brandon: Well I can't wait that long. Coco: What did you find? Brandon: Nothing much. Just a lot of tunnels. Sarah: I minus as well scan the network to see which route to take. Sarah goes on her laptop and scans the cave. When the scan is done, she looks terrified. Brandon: What's wrong? Sarah: Well... Coco: Yeah? Sarah: If we don't stuck what's going on, the whole planet could be destroyed. Coco: You got that all from one scan? Are you sure you didn't run into one of those website ads? Sarah: No Coco. This is the real thing. Brandon: Well, we don't have much time to lose. Come on. They venture down into the cave and walk around the tunnels. Coco: Anything? Sarah: No. Brandon: It can't be far. Hopefully. Suddenly the cave shakes. Coco: What's that? Brandon: Please tell me. There arn't any Cave Cows. Sarah: I think its a- A loud crash is heard. The Cave shakes more. Rocks start coming down and some rocks fall ontop of Brandon. Sarah: Brandon! Rocks in front of Sarah fall down too blocking her way to them. A flash of light is seen through the pile of rocks and a muffled voice is heard. Then the rocks are pushed off to reveal Crusher. Crusher: Don't you just hate landslides? Coco: It took a while to transform. Crusher: Yeah but at least I got Crusher instead of Snow Bear. Coco: The exit is blocked. Crusher: I can clear it. Coco: No time. They'll just be more rock coming down on you. We have to stop what's causing this. Crusher: What about Sarah? Coco: There's nothing we can do now. Crusher: Ok. But we have to go back for her. Coco: I know. Come on. They journey down. Meanwhile... Sarah: Guys? No response. Suddenly a spaceship lands near the area. Sarah hides from its sight. The hatch opens and a few alien workers come out along with a figure. The Figure is then revealed to be an alien in commander's uniform. Alien Commander: Ok crew. In that cave, are the minerals we need. Now just clear the way until the Drill is activated. Alien Workers: Yes, sir. The Alien workers survey the area. Two of them back their way to the cave. Alien Worker: Sir. Alien Commander: What? Alien Worker: The Cave is blocked off, sir. Alien Commander: Must've been a landslide. Clear the way for the Drill. The Alien Workers pull out their weapons and fire at the wall of rocks which disintergrate into smoke. Sarah coughs. Alien Worker: Sir, alien activity. Alien Commander: Come out and surrender. Sarah then walks out slowly with her hands up. Alien Commander: What are you here for? Sarah: Er- Just an ordinary Human. Alien Commander: Take her to the cells. Alien Workers grab her and take her to their ship. Alien Commander, over speaker: Activate the Drill. Alien Worker, over speaker: Yes, sir. The Alien Worker presses a few buttons on the controls and a beam is fired from their station and directed at the cave opening. Meanwhile in the bowels of the cave, Crusher and Coco are exploring. Coco: See anything? Crusher: Nah. Just a- (hears something) Get down! Crusher grabs Coco and hides somewhere to the side as the beam burries past them and further down. Alien Commander, over speaker: Deactivate Drill. Alien Worker, over speaker: Deactivating. The beam then deactivates. Crusher transforms back into Brandon. Coco: What was that? Brandon: Guessing that's what caused the big hole in the side of the mountain. Coco: Let's see where that beam went. They journey downwards into the beam-cut hole. Back on the station, Sarah is being escorted to the cells. Alien Worker 3: Don't worry miss. We won't harm you. Alien Worker 2: But there will be a couple of experiments. Sarah: Great... Kaubo: See? Alien Worker: I do... Alien Commander, back on Earth: Excellent. Alien Worker, over speaker: Commander? Alien Commander, over speaker: What? Alien Worker, over speaker: I don't think this is going to work, Commander. Alien Commander, over speaker: It will work... It will work... Alien Worker, over speaker: But, sir, I- Alien Commander disconnects the transmission. Alien Worker: Sir? Sir? Kabulo: See? I told you something was wrong here. Alien Worker: I agree. Let's free the Human Girl. Back in the cave, Brandon and Coco encounter of metal corridor with a metal framed and bolted-down door at the end. Coco: So, who's going to bust it down this time? Brandon: Oh no no no. After you, gentleman Coco. Coco: Seriously? Brandon: What? My Omnitrix has to recharge. Coco: I know that. I meant about that dumb british junk. Brandon: I dunno just some random thing. Does it matter? Coco: No... All right. Door Bashing Time! Coco charges at the door and bangs it down after three goes. They both step inside and see a large room with a hole in the ground that practically looks infinite. There is also a generator with little worker aliens and a projector above the hole. The minion workers stop and stare aggressivly at the two. Voice: Well... Well... Well... If it isn't the famous Brandon 10 and Coco the Traitor? Coco: You... The Figure steps out of the shadows and is revealed to be the Bounty Hunter. Brandon: The Bounty Hunter? Bounty Hunter: Yep. Coco: What are you doing here you crumby little- Bounty Hunter: First thing: I'm taller than you. Stupid Coco... Third thing: Nice Face! Ha! What happened? Did you just trapped in a radioactive accident or something. Ha ha! Oh and Two: This is my element! Brandon: What? Rocks and Holes in the ground? Some element. Bounty Hunter: Joke all you want, Brandon 10. But here at the center of the Earth, I can get all the minerals I want. Coco: We're not actually at the center of the Earth. Bounty Hunter: Well duh. That's why I'm using this beam from those stupid space miners. I'm gonna drill to the center of the planet and mine up all the minerals I need. Brandon: But you'll flood the Earth with lava. Bounty Hunter, shrugs: Meh. Not my problem. If anything, I'll be getting a new vacation spot. Planet Inferno! Brandon: We can't let you do that! Bounty Hunter laughs. Bounty Hunter: Minions... GET THEM! The Bounty Hunter's Minions grab their pickaxes and attack Brandon and Coco. Meanwhile on the Station, Sarah in sitting in her cell when two shadows overcome her. She looks up and the cell door opens. Kaublo: Don't worry. We're going to help you. Sarah: Thank You. Kaublo: I am Kaublo. Alien Worker: And I am Gelok. Sarah: I'm Sarah. Where am I? Gelok: Mining Station 690. Sarah: And where is that? Kaublo: We are orbiting the Planet Earth. Sarah: I was afaird that you'd say that. Is there anyway to get back to Earth? Kaublo: Well... Gelok: No. That isn't authorized. Kaublo: We don't have a choice, Gelok. (to Sarah) It's a proto-type transporter. It will beam you to Earth. Gelok: But it isn't tested yet. Kaublo: We'll just have to test it now. Sarah: Ok then... Sarah steps into the transporter. Gelok: Where do you want to be transported to? Sarah: Where you found me but lower into the cave. Gelok: It's a little risky. Sarah: I'll take that chance. Kaublo: Ok. Activating Transporter. Sarah is suddenly beamed into the cave. Sarah: It worked! She heads downwards. Meanwhile Coco is fending off the minions. Coco: Anytime to go alien, Tennyson! Brandon: I'm trying. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and turns into Jetray. Jetray: JETRAY! Coco: He isn't much of a fighter. Jetray: I was going for Humungousaur. Coco: Ha. And when does that ever work. Jetray: Good point. Jetray fires a laser from his eyes at a few of the minions. Bounty Hunter: Enough! You won't stop me from getting what I bargained for. Sarah, offscreen: But I will. Sarah shoots multiple energy discs at the Bounty Hunter. He is pushed back by a little. Jetray: Sarah! How did you get here? Sarah: Long story. Coco: Yeah. We'll talk about it over a milkshake later. Now let's kick some butt. They battle for a while but the Bounty Hunter seems to be beating them. Bounty Hunter: Ha! You can't win, losers. Jetray: Maybe we can. Jetray shoots the Bounty Hunter but the Bounty Hunter dodges the attack. The lasers instead hit the projector for the beam and it falls into pit. Everyone circles around the hole and watches as the projector falls until it dissapears out of sight. Bounty Hunter: Look at what you did! That was a fortune! Jetray: What do you want me to do? Cry over breaking "the guy who's planning on destroying the Earth" 's stuff? Bounty Hunter: Hey! It was either Earth or- The whole place begins rummbling. Sarah: Guys... What's that? Jetray: I don't know... I'll go check it out. Jetray goes down the hole and doesn't see anything. Jetray, turning back to face the team: Nope. Nothing going on down- Jetray turns around to see a massive amount of lava coming up from the hole. Jetray: Here... AHH! Jetray flies away from the lava coming up as fast as he can. When he makes it to the top, he grabs Coco and Sarah is each of his feet. Jetray: We have to go! Jetray shoots the way out so that way its clear. Jetray flies out of it. Bounty Hunter: Hey! You can't just break into my lair and break everyone and then burn everything. That's not cool! OW! That's actually pretty hot! Like Burning Hot. Good thing I'm wearing my armo- (voice becomes mummbled as he is sinking in lava) Jetray makes it out through the top and lands on the ground. Jetray turns back into Brandon. The Mountain then explodes and lava is everywhere. Sarah: So um What's the plan? Brandon: I'm not sure... Omnitrix is on the blitz and Lava is about to land everywhere. Coco: Well the beam is disabled so you're Omnitrix should work. Brandon: Coco, that's not how Omnitrixes wor- Coco grabs Brandon's Omnitrix and hits it. Brandon then undergoes and alien transformation and transforms into Rocks. Rocks: ROCKS! Coco: You were saying? Rocks: Er Thanks. Now I have to stop this lava. Rocks puts his arms out and then begin to shake a bit. He then clutches his fists and lifts his arms up. Then giant rocks shoot out from the ground and float around Rocks. Rocks then directs his arms facing the lava. The giant rocks fly out towards the lava and cover it then Rocks directs his arms lower towards the mountain and the lava is held in the giant rocks like a bowl. The Rock Bowl then spills all the lava back into the hole at the side of the mountain and when there is no more lava. Rocks slams the rock bowl into the side of the mountain. The lava then seals the rock bowl into the mountain making it look like there wasn't a hole to begin with. Rocks transforms back into Brandon. Sarah: Nice job Brandon! Brandon: Thanks! Didn't really know that would work. (turning to face the Alien Commander) Now as for you. Alien Commander: You have nothing against me. Sarah: Really? Well we have enough proof that shows that you were responsible for nearly causing the destruction of the Earth. Alien Commander: I- um.. Coco: Yeah? The Alien Commander then makes a run for it. Coco: I got him. Sarah: Actually I think our little friends have this one. The Alien Commander jumps over a piece of debree and hides there. He then turns and sees a herd of cows that he just distrubed. Alien Commander: AHH! The Alien Commander runs from the cows. Sarah: That'll keep him busy until the Mechanics arrive. Later, the Mechanics arrive and arrest the Commander. Some officers round up the cows and others interrogate the crew. Mechanic Officer: Thanks again for the support guys. Brandon: No problem. Coco: Have you seen any signs of the Bounty Hunter? Mechanic Officer: Nah. Must've escaped. We'll catch him. Coco: Yeah... ok. Mechanic Officer: Something tells me that you're going to run into him again. Brandon: We often run into a bunch of stuff. Mechanic Officer: Well I'll see you next time. Sarah: Bye. The Mechanic heads back to his ship. Brandon: So can we finally go back now? Coco: As soon as we get directions. Sarah: Oh I think I left my laptop onboard. Suddenly Sarah's laptop teleports on top of Coco's Car. Brandon: What was that? Sarah: Like I said: It's a long story. Brandon: Can't wait to hear it. Brandon and Coco get in the car. Sarah grabs her laptop and looks at it. Sarah: Seems fine to me. She closes it and gets in the car without realizes that it has stamps on the back of the laptop showing London, Austrilla and Hawaii. ''Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Kaublo *Gelok *Alien Workers Aliens Used *Goop *Crusher *Jetray Villains *The Bounty Hunter **Bounty Hunter's Minions *Mining Facility 390 Commander Trivia *The title of the episode was unsure at the moment but was going to be called "Your Mines are Mine" or "What's Mines is Mine" *Swampfire and Humunogsaur were meant to appear in this episode. *The Bounty Hunter wasn't suppose to drown in lava but did (he survived but still) *References to Google and Bing are seen. *The Mining Facility in Space was an original idea in the begining but then was later inspired by an episode of a classic sci-fi show and Star Trek. *Brandon 10 didn't like the idea of multiple workers named Alien Worker as they seemd like duplicates but the deadline called it to be. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 3